Começo de Ano
by Brunniynha
Summary: Sam tem um sonho estranho: Sonha que toda a sua família está unida para comemorar o Ano Novo. Na verdade, não foi apenas um sonho: foi uma premonição. Mas se Mary e John já morreram, como isso seria possível?


 Olá! Quero desejar para todos vocês um ótimo Ano Novo. Fiz esta fic pensando nesse novo ano que está para começar, desejando que ele seja muito feliz para todos nós.

Abraços, Brunniynha.

**Mais um ano: Recomeço?**

Capítulo 1

Exatamente 23:30h. Dean e Sam estavam sentados no sofá do quarto do hotel: Tédio.

–E então, Dean?

–Então o que?

–Hoje é véspera de ano novo...

–E?

–Sei lá... Trabalhamos?

–Sei lá. Se tivermos trabalho...

–Tomamos um champanhe à meia-noite?

–Não somos normais.

–O que?

–Eu disse que não somos normais.

–Nós somos normais. Nossa vida que não é.

–Nossa vida não ser normal faz com que não sejamos normais.

–Acorda.

–Quê?

–Eu disse acorda, Dean!

–To acordado.

–Mas seu cérebro não.

–Ta sim.

–ACORDA!

–Não grita.

–ACORDA!

–EU DISSE NÃO GRITA, cara!

–Tédio.

–É. Tédio.

–Ah, tudo bem, Sam. – Dean levantou do sofá determinado – Quando for meia-noite nós tomamos champanhe.

Sam também levantou do sofá.

–Sozinhos...

–É. Esse é o primeiro ano novo que passamos sem o papai. Mas o Natal também foi assim e nós sobrevivemos.

–Mas foi péssimo. Eu não queria que o novo ano começasse assim.

–Por que? É só mais um ano. Não tem um recomeço na nossa vida. Só no ano. Isso não significa nada.

–Significa sim.

–Ah, é? Significa o que?

–Esperança.

–Nada de sentimentalismo.

Dean já tinha dito a mesma frase havia muito tempo. Sam puxou na memória. Lembrou-se que da outra vez ele tinha dito isso com a cara cheia de lama, no mesmo dia que eles enfrentaram a mulher de branco. Cheio de humor. Bem diferente. Dessa vez ele tentou colocar humor na frese, mas o máximo que conseguira demonstrar foi... tédio!

–Cara, qual é? – continuou Dean – Graças àquela partida de pôquer nós estamos nesse hotel cinco estrelas. Sem falar nesse quarto, que faz muito tempo que não entramos em um assim. E olha só pra nós: estamos com tédio. Devíamos estar naquela piscina. – Dean foi até a sacada, olhou para baixo e viu a enorme piscina do hotel. – Tem um monte de gente lá! Podemos tentar fingir que levamos uma vida normal. Mas só hoje. Aproveita que eu to de bom humor.

Capítulo 2

Sam não lembrava-se de ter estado com tanto tédio antes. Pra piorar, além de todo esse tédio ele sentia um vazio em seu coração. Jogou-se no sofá novamente. Não sabia se queria dormir ou tentar fazer alguma coisa para espantar esse tédio. Começou a lembrar de seu pai. Lembrou que antes Dean havia dito algo de errado: não era a primeira vez que passavam o ano novo sem John. Mas tudo bem, Sam entendeu. Dean quis dizer que era o primeiro ano novo que eles passavam com o pai deles morto. Nas outras datas importantes que os garotos passavam sozinhos enquanto o pai deles estava vivo, John estava em alguma caçada ou longe deles, independente do que estivesse fazendo.

–Cara, levanta daí!

–Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – Disse Sam, levantando do sofá.

–Está falando de trabalho? É, talvez tenhamos algum...

–Vai comprar um jornal.

–Como é que é? Eu não! Você que é a empregada.

Sam levantou do sofá e olhou para Dean entendendo que era uma piada, mas fez cara de quem não gostou.

–Vai lá... – Continuou Dean, deitando no sofá – Aproveita e compra uma cerveja para mim, querida.

–Ah, cala boca.

–Fica calma querida! – Dean estava encenando.

–Cara, parece que você tem 5 anos de idade.

–Mamãe, você me compra um doce? – Dean continuou encenando, desta vez com voz de criança.

Sam levantou do sofá e foi em direção à porta. Nem sempre achava graça nas piadinhas e encenações do irmão, mas sabia que ele só fazia aquilo para descontrair. Valia a intenção. Dean sempre se preocupou com o irmão, e Sam era grato por isso.

–Não demora. Aquilo da cerveja é sério.

Sam ia abrir a porta, quando sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça o envolver. Apoiou-se na porta fechada, massageando a testa com as pontas dos dedos.

–Sam?!

Dean foi até Sam e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Sam sentia-se tonto e fraco.

–Sammy?!

Sam caiu de joelhos no chão. Dean abaixou-se para ajudar o irmão.

–O que é que você ta sentindo? ... Sam?!... Hei, cara, fala comigo. ... Sam?!

Capítulo 3

Sam acordou deitado na cama. Não sabia como tinha ido parar lá. Provavelmente Dean tinha o levado. Sentiu algo gelado em sua testa.Olhou para o lado e viu que era o irmão que segurava uma bolsa de gelo em sua cabeça.

–Papai, e... mamãe.

–O que? Do que é que você ta falando, cara? Eu tava preocupado!

–Sonhei com nosso pai e nossa mãe.

–Ah, sério? E sonhou o que com eles?

–Que eles estavam aqui. Sonhei que estávamos brindando e vendo foguetes.

–Ah... que sonho... estranho... bem... ah...

–Talvez mais um desejo do que um sonho. – Sam parecia abalado. Dean sentiu um aperto no peito. Sentia falta dos pais, mas esse sonho de Sam...

–E a dor de cabeça?

–Pode tirar essa bolsa, não sinto mais nada.

–Ótimo. ­– Dean tirou a bolsa de gelo da cabeça de Sam.

–Obrigado, querida. – Brincou Sam, sorrindo.

–Canalha.

–Sam sentou na cama. Não sentia nada fisicamente. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Exceto internamente. Vira seus pais direitinho. Parecia tão real...

–Normalmente você sente essas dores quando tem uma visão ou uma premonição, não é?

–É. Estranho.

–Eu que o diga. Você ficou aí deitado dez minutou sem se mexer nem nada. Tive que sentir seus sinais vitais, cara. Você parecia morto. Eu tava preocupado.

–Nada de sentimentalismo. – Brincou Sam.

Dean sorriu.

­­­­­­­­­

Capítulo 4

–Acho que amanhã vamos sair desse hotel.

Dean estava em pé, e Sam estava sentado na cama.

–Enquanto você estava aí parecendo a bela adormecida e eu pedi a bolsa de gelo, – continuou Dean – eu aproveitei e pedi um jornal, e... – Dean pegou uma cerveja que estava encima de uma cômoda a alguns metros dos pés da cama - ... uma cerveja – Dean bebeu um gole.

–E então, tem algum serviço para nós aí nesse jornal?

–Não.

–Mas e porque vamos sair desse hotel amanhã?

–Meu dinheiro não dura pra sempre. Não se esqueça que sou eu que sustento você. Às vezes parece que você só se casou comigo porque eu sou rico, querida.

–Ta legal, Dean. Pára com essas brincadeiras.

–Hei, cara. Cadê seu senso de humor?

–Ah, Dean. Sei lá. Sempre que eu tenho essas dores de cabeça é porque eu tenho uma premonição.

–Esquece isso.

–"Esquece isso"? Como você pode dizer isso? Dean, porque eu sonhei aquilo?

–Não interessa. O que interessa é que não pode ter sido uma premonição.

–É... Mas é por isso que é estranho. É a primeira vez que uma coisa assim acontece.

Dean olhou no relógio de pulso.

– Faltam cinco minutos para a meia-noite.

Dean pegou a garrafa de champanhe e os dois copos que estavam encima da cômoda.

–Vamos lá na sacada.

Sam levantou da cama lentamente e seguiu seu irmão até a sacada.

Ficaram durante dois minutos olhando para aquela enorme piscina, sem dizer uma palavra. Os dois estavam pensando no sonho que Sam tivera. Não havia como ser uma premonição. Além do mais, as premonições de Sam eram sempre com a morte. E sempre tinha o maldito demônio envolvido.

Agora falavam três minutos para meia noite. Dean colocou os dois copos encima do corrimão e continuou segurando a garrafa de chapanhe.

–Você ta sentindo isso, Dean?

–O que?

–Sei lá.

–Do que você ta falando, cara?

–Sei lá. É uma sensação... acolhedora...

–É. Parece estranho, mas... acho que eu sei o que você ta sentindo.

Dean e Sam se entreolharam.

–Talvez seja porque já é quase ano novo, e...

–Ah, Sam. A quem você quer enganar? É óbvio que foi por causa desse seu sonho.

Faltava um minuto para a meia-noite.

–É. Acho que é por isso, Dean. Mas... ah, sei lá. Foi tão estranho. Acho que, embora eles tenham morrido, a memória deles permanece viva. Eu nem mesmo cheguei a conhecer a mamãe direito e ainda assim sonhei com ela...

Dean ouvia atentamente.

–Você está certo.

Dean olhou no relógio por alguns segundos.

– Dez, nove, oito...

Sam começou a contar junto.

–...sete, seis cinco, quatro, três, dois, um, zero...

Foguetes. Dean abriu a garrafa de champanhe. A rolha voou para cima, depois começou a cair. Dean serviu o champanhe nos copos. Os dois puderam ver, embora estivesem no oitavo andar, quando a rolha caiu na enorme piscina, que agora estava vazia.

–Eles estão aqui. – Falou Sam, de repente.

Dean sabia do que Sam estava falando. Sentia a presença de seus pais ali.

–Papai e mamãe estão aqui. – Falou Sam novamente.

Os dois se viraram e se escoraram no corrimão. Olharam para o vidro da porta da sacada e viram a imagem de Mary e John refletidas ali, não muito nítidas, mas visíveis. Estavam sorrindo. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Sam, e em seguida, pelo rosto de Dean, também.

–Feliz Ano Novo! – Sussurrou Dean para o reflexo de seus pais no vidro.

–Um segundo depois de Dean ter dito isso, a imagem sumiu.

Era possível tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo? Os pesadelos de Sam eram com a morte e... bem, Mary e John estavam mortos. E o demônio? Ele estava envolvido na morte de ambos. Além disso, a memória dos pais dos irmãos Winchester estava viva. Os garotos pensavam neles sempre. Nesse caso, sim, talvez fosse possível. Bem, estava sendo possível!

Os irmãos viraram novamente para o lado de fora, mas não olharam para a piscina. Olharam para o céu, que estava límpido e cheio de estrelas. Pegaram suas taças cheias até a metade com champanhe e brindaram.

–Feliz Ano Novo!


End file.
